Playboys of Ba Sing Se
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Before [Tales of Ba Sing Se] a bet by Zuko and Sokka was made to see who...the best playboy was? Zutara and Soki fanfic.


Kiya: I can't believe that my first fanfic of Avatar would be this! Anyways this is dedicated to my friends, all the singles out there in the world and to all the playboys who'll get their ass' kicked one day. )

Prologue:

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Sokka shouted as he walked out of the fancy earthbenders house. Ever since they came to Ba Sing Se they couldn't go near the Earth King and to make things worse, Long Feng, the Grand Secretary of the Earth King, knows what's going on outside the walls and won't do anything to stop the Fire Nation from attacking. But what probably got Sokka's nerves was that even though they know what's going on, they can't do anything about it for fear of never finding Appa and getting kicked out of the city.

As Sokka was walking he didn't realize that his feet carried him all the way to the poor side of the city. Realization dawned on him when he walked into someone and found himself standing outside a run-down tea shop. Walking up to the shop, a sign in bold letters spelling "BEST TEA IN BA SING SE!" hung on the door of the shop. 'Best tea in the city, huh?' Sokka thought as he walked in to test this so-called "best tea". Needing something to get his mind off the problems that were swimming around him, he looked at the menu, not noticing someone approaching him.

"Can I take your order?" a familiar voice spoke. Sokka, not really paying attention to the owner of the voice, placed the menu down and replyed,

"I'll take the...ZUK-MUPH!" Sokka screamed into the hand of the last person he never wanted to see, Zuko. 'What the heck is Zuko doing here...serving tea?' Sokka thought as he got a better look at Zuko. His hair was longer the last time they met up, he held a tray with tea cups, and he had an apron on. Zuko, though, wasn't paying attention to him and was looking every other way to see if anyone almost heard his real name being called out.

Knowing that the cost was clear he called back, "Uncle Mushi I'm taking my tea break now!"

"Just remember, Lee, to be finished before rush hour!" Mushi called back as he was serving tea with another customer. Sokka shoot back at Zuko and realized that his mouth was free to speak.

"Lee?" Sokka asked in disbelief of the name.

"It was the name my uncle came up so I called him Mushi," Zuko answered back quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"But what the heck are you doing here and by here I mean the Earth Kingdom city Ba Sing Se!" Sokka quietly yelled back, "Better yet I should report this to the King,"

"You wouldn't if you knew what was coming if you did," Zuko glared at Sokka with promises of pain and death, "My uncle and I are here to escape from the my evil, yet, insane sister, Azula, and her lackeys."

"I'll believe the crazy and insane part about your sister but not of the whole changing a new leaf crap!" Sokka spoke as he was about to leave.

"Well being paranoid all the time must keep the ladies away from you," Zuko replied. Sokka stopped just before exiting the shop and turned back to where Zuko was still sitting.

"Are you suggesting that I don't have a love life?" Sokka asked with venom dripping from his words.

"I'm saying that you couldn't being paranoid," Zuko answered and smirked at him.

"I'm not paranoid but with a scar like that would really keep the women away," Sokka shot back with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"Well the ladies really love the scar," Zuko smirked.

"You playboy!" Sokka screeched quietly at Zuko.

"And you aren't?" Zuko asked, "Last time I can recall you were with that female warrior in Kyoshi Island and in the North Pole you were with the princess of her nation that, if my uncle told me correctly, died in your arms. Am I right or are you going to play dumb?"

In a fit of rage Sokka called out, "Fine I bet you won't be able to pick-up any girls in one month!"

"Very well then," Zuko replied as he stood up to face Sokka, "If you win my uncle and I will turn ourselves in to the police, but if I win you keep your mouth shut about us and you become my monkey-boy for the rest of your life."

"Why would I be your monkey-boy?" Sokka asked in terror with dirty thoughts in mind.

"Do you think I'm going to do all of this with my uncle?" Zuko asked, motioning the apron he was wearing, "That and for the first week you act like a monkey." Thinking clearly about the bet, Sokka at first thought that the acting like a monkey thing wasn't going to work. But after realizing that Zuko had no chance in hell getting someone wearing and looking like that agreed to the bet.

As Sokka was walking out of the tea house the realization dawned on him, "I didn't even get any tea!"

Kiya: Well this is it for the prologue. What horrors await for Sokka and Zuko now that the bets been made and the women in the city not knowing what awaits them in the future. Thanks and please read and review! )


End file.
